Rise of the Sith-a tale of Emperor Vader
by DrakkhenLord
Summary: This is a story about Darth Vader becoming the Emperor of the galaxy. He defeats Obi-Wan on Mustafar, and he never gets burned and put into the Darth Vader suit. He is powerful enough to defeat Palpatine in a duel, and together with his child as his second-in command, they rule the galaxy together. This is a story of what happens in Episodes 4-6, with Vader as the Emperor.


**Chapter One-Beginning of a New Journey**

With his superman prowess, Obi Wan leaped from the platform onto solid ground. Above the lava river, there was a small hill. Obi Wan landed on the ground, and pointing his lightsaber at Anakin, he shouted, "It's over Anakin, I have the high ground"!

Filled with intense emotions, Anakin was determined to end this. Looking at his former master with an expression of intense anger and hatred, he said, "You underestimate my power".

"Don't try it"! Obi Wan yelled.

Anakin leaped from the platform and over Obi Wan. Seeing Obi Wan trying to slice at him with his lightsaber, Anakin instantly pulled down his lightsaber to the side of him and he blocked Obi Wan's lightsaber from slicing his limbs off. Anakin landed on the ground. In that split second, Anakin realized that he was vulnerable. He wasn't facing Obi Wan. Obi Wan could easily kill him, because Anakin was not facing his opponent.

Just as Obi Wan turned around to finish off Anakin, Anakin instantly spun around and thrusted his lightsaber into Obi Wan's heart. He pulled his lightsaber out, and kicked Obi Wan's dead body onto the bottom of the hill.

Looking down, Anakin felt immense satisfaction. _Obi-Wan, _the Jedi who ordered him around for years, making him serve that corrupt Jedi Order that he now hates, was gone forever. _Obi-Wan,_ the Jedi who tried killing him and stopping his plans, was now dead. Anakin felt relieved that he defeated the Jedi Master. But most of all, Anakin was satisfied that he had defeated his own mentor. The student overpowered the master. Anakin stood there for a moment, contemplating what had just happened.

At the same time, Anakin felt a strange sadness after killing Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was a very important figure in Anakin's life. Obi-Wan had trained Anakin and went on missions with him since he was a little boy. Obi-Wan was a part of his past. He sat there for a while, contemplating what he had just done. He knew that Obi Wan was a threat that had to be eliminated, and Anakin felt no remorse for what he had done, but at the same time, he subconsciously felt a strange sadness after slaying his old master.

Anakin had noticed that a fire at the bottom of the hill beside the lava river had started, and it was burning Obi Wan's corpse. In a matter of seconds, Obi Wan's body was engulfed in flames. His body was charred. Anakin realized that he was wasting his time by sitting there and thinking about his late Jedi Master. What really mattered was saving Padme. He knew that her life was in danger at the moment. He knew that very soon, Padme would be ready to give birth to their child. He panicked

He ran away from the hill, and he rushed to find Padme's starship on the landing platform. After spotting the ship, Anakin started running to it. C3PO greeted him by saying, "Master anakin. We have Miss Padmé on board. Please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place."

As Anakin walked inside of the starship, he found Padme laying unconscious on a bed. He could tell that she was alive, but she barely had any energy to speak, walk around, or even open her eyes. He walked beside her and he lay a hand upon her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and said, "Anakin, don't do this. There's a better way. There's still good in you, stop the Emperor when you still"-"can". Her voice was cut short by her gasping, but she still managed to speak those words. She wasn't talking in her normal voice, she was talking in a very weak monotone voice. Anakin had realized that that was a result of him choking her. He felt very ashamed of himself after hurting her; after all, his main goal all along was to protect her. But his past mistakes didn't matter anymore-all that mattered was making sure that Padme gave birth safely and Sidious could use the dark side to save her from death.

Anakin knew that if he could fly to Coruscant on time, he could get Sidious's help so that he keep Padme alive. It wasn't over yet.

Padme then closed her eyes. Anakin looked to the side of her and he noticed R2D2. He then looked at C3PO, who was in the cockpit of the starship. The starship started to rise above the air and leave the landing platform. It was getting ready to start flying off of Mustafar and into outer space.

Anakin told C3PO, "Fly this ship to Coruscant".

"Yes, Master Anakin", C3PO replied. Anakin walked to the cockpit of the ship, and he sat in the seat right next to C3PO, who was the pilot of the ship. Before he knew it, the ship was hovering miles above the ground, in the dark, ash-filled, hellish skies of Mustafar. Very soon, they would be flying in outer space. Very soon, Anakin knew that after Sidious helps him to save Padme from death, not only would Padme give birth to his son or daughter, but Anakin would one day slay Sidious and take his place as the new Emperor. It was a dream come true. It was the beginning of a new journey.


End file.
